A Grimm Fairy Tale
by WarrenDSherman
Summary: One cold night, Summer Rose tells Little Ruby a story...
**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. They are owned by RoosterTeeth. I only own this bushel of Strawberries...Ruby! No! Don't eat them all!**

* * *

 **~~oOo~~**

Summer Rose was just about to head to bed after tucking her littlest daughter in, when a tiny voice called out hesitantly, "Mommy?"

Summer sighed but smiled sweetly at her precious girl, "Yes Ruby dear? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Yes," Little Ruby agreed, "But mommy forgot to tell a story. Stories scare the monster under the bed away!"

Summer giggled at the simple childish explanation, "Of course, silly mommy. Don't worry sweetheart, I'll tell you a story. But be a good girl and don't wake up big sis Yang, okay?"

Ruby scrunched up her little nose and peeked out the covers at her big sis, who was curled into a little ball, snuggled inside her covers. She was peacefully asleep and snoring most unladylike.

"Okay! But can Ruby have a cookie?"

"No."

"Aww!"

"NO!"

"Awwwww! But-"

"No buts young lady. Cookie or Story? You can only have one."

Ruby sighed and made the hardest decision of her young life. "Cookies tomorrow. I want story now."

"That's my good girl." Summer said, as she climbed into the bed next to her daughter, then she gathered her little angel in her arms and kissed the soft silky reddish black hair. Even as Ruby cooed in delight, Summer began her story...

 **~oO-Oo~**

Once upon a time, far far away, there lived a girl, let's call her 'Little Red.' Little Red's parents were very old and tired, so she lived alone.

She was a very good girl. Every morning she would get up early in the morning, brush her teeth and then would go out to milk the moo-moo cows! After that, she would spread sweet-smelling hay for the little calves to play in and then she would go to the market. She would do this everyday, except on Sunday!

On Sunday, she would bake a big many goodies and then go through the Forbidden forest and cross the Faraway bridge to meet her parents.

Everyone would tell her, "Little Red, don't go into the woods alone! There are monsters there! Big bad wolves who would eat you up and even snakes and scorpions!" But Little Red would always tell them that she was never afraid in the forest. The forest was her home.

But you see Little Red had a secret. A secret that she told no one. It was her super secret red cloak! A kind old man had given her that cloak after she had given him some food to eat and a warm fire to sleep, on a cold winter's night. He had told her that she was special and that this cloak will protect her from all dangers!

This Sunday though, something went wrong! One of the calves was sick and Little Red was worried! Because of that, she was so late that she forgot to wear her cloak!

But the forest knew her, and the forest loved her. It kept her safe the best it could. Trees would swing their big branches down and toss away the bad monsters, wild dogs and cats would howl and yowl and hiss and made the monsters confused. The clever crows would caw and peck at the monsters and drive them away. Even the babbling brook changed her direction and didn't let those bad creatures go past her. Those bad monsters couldn't swim, so they got scared and ran away.

But one monster was clever. He hid away from the forest, knowing that the forest would protect Little Red. So he ran away, but came back from a secret path and hid below the Faraway Bridge. And when Little Red was going to cross the bridge, he jumped up and scared the poor girl!

He growled and roared and snapped his big jaws, scaring the little girl. But she couldn't stop! Her parents were waiting for her! So when the big bad wolf tried to eat her she ducked and dodged! The big bad wolf was very angry. Just when it was about to roar and run towards Little Red once more , a Crow came down and started to peck at the wolf's eyes.

Seeing how bravely the small crow was fighting against the bad wolf, Little Red decided that she could be brave too! She thought how the old man had told her that she was special and thinking that, she started to glow! She yelled at the monster to stop! And in a big flash of light, the monster did!

The crow and Little Red pushed the frozen monster down the bridge where the babbling brook swept him away, so he was never seen ever again!

Then the bird and the girl skipped happily to where her parents lived, and they all munched on some tasty cookies.

The End.

 **~oO-Oo~**

Ruby yawned cutely, but rubbed the sleep from her eyes and asked Summer, "What happened to Little Red after that?"

"After that? Little Red decided that she would save people from the bad monsters and became a Huntress. She and her bright red cloak were very very famous! Everyone loved her and she had many adventures."

"Adventures! Tell me?"

"Tomorrow sweetheart." Summer kissed her daughter on her rosy cheek then made of show of looking under the bed. "See! No monster anymore."

"Okay. I wish I had a magic red cloak..." Ruby spoke in a soft voice.

"Oh but you do! Just wait!" Summer got up from the bed and hurried to bring out an old red cloak that she had owned as a child. Smiling widely, she practically ran back and presented the old cloak to her daughter, who looked at it in wide-eyed wonderment.

"Is this Little Red's cloak?" She gasped in delight even as she put the cloak on. It was so big that it covered her entire body and then some, but the little girl was ecstatic.

For the next ten minutes, Summer struggled to get an over-excited Ruby out of her cloak and back into bed, but at long last the battle was won.

Summer dimmed the lights and tucked Ruby back into bed. Just when she was about to leave, Ruby called out once more , "Goodnight mommy!"

"Goodnight sweetheart. Sweet dreams."

"mmm, when I grow up..I want to be like Little Red. I'll go wham, and pow and kchawww..." Ruby mumbled sleepily.

Summer giggled and stepped outside with a sad smile, "I hope you never have to do that baby girl. I hope not." She whispered.

 **~o0** **The End 0o~**

* * *

 **So this was just a little story I wrote as a mini-fic. Just to bring a little bitter-sweet smile to your face.**


End file.
